Fake boyfriend
by rain-sunsets
Summary: Kate needs someone to pretend to be her boyfriend so she doesnt have go out with a creepy lawyer, who will she turn to for help. Tate fluff
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't own NCIS or any of the characters but if I did I've have a lot of fun

A/N I don't own NCIS or any of the characters but if I did I've have a lot of fun.

Kate peered round the elevator doors. She couldn't see James so decided just to make a run for it and she could, if necessary, shoot him. James was a creepy lawyer who worked in the legal department and had been slightly stalking her ever since she had gone to get a warrant there. Every time he saw her he would ask her out and she was running out of excuses, she couldn't say no since they needed to be nice to the legal department.

She just managed to make it to her desk when he appeared.

"Hello Kaitlin"

"Hi James"

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in going out with me this Friday?"

Kate racked her brains; she had used every excuse she knew of, then she remembered Abby telling her once" if you don't want to go out with a guy, just say you have a boyfriend he'll leave you alone at once".

"I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend"

"You never told me this before Kaitlin"

"We've only just started going out"

"How did you meet him? You seem so busy all the time"

"He works here"

As soon as she said it, Kate wished she could take that back. She could have said he was an old childhood friend, but no, he had to work here. Never mind, she told herself, it's not like he's going to ask.

"So then, who is he?"

Damn, she glanced round searching for someone. She saw McGee at his desk but that wouldn't work everyone knew McGee was going out with Abby. Then Tony walked out of the elevator, no there was no way she would say she was going out with him. She glanced back at James, he gave her that sickly smile again and she decided to go with the lesser of two evils.

"His names Tony, he's over there"

Kate pointed to where Tony was trying to convince McGee to arm-wrestle.

"Well Kaitlin I'm going to fight him for you"

Oh come on, thought Kate as James walked off, this has to the most persistent guy in the world.

She sighed she had slightly fixed one problem and now she had to face another one.

"Hey Tony, how was your weekend?"

"What do you want Katie?"

"Nothing much just a small favour"

"What is it?"

"Just a favour, a tiny one"

"Now I'm getting nervous, you don't need a kidney do you?"

"Look all I need is for you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a while, Tony stop laughing!"

But he didn't, in fact, Kate thought it looked at though he was going to wet himself laughing.

"Look Tony this is a serious problem, I told the weird guy from legal that you were my boyfriend so I wouldn't have to go out with him".

"This might seem a bit simple but why didn't you just say that you didn't want to go out with him"

"Because Tony we have to be nice to the legal department it's hard enough to get warrants for Gibbs as it is"

"Good point but I can't help"

"Why not?"

"Because I have my eye on that cute blonde secretary and if she thinks I'm your boyfriend I got no chance"

You haven't got a chance anyway Kate thought she's gay.

"Or it might make you all the more desirable, girls always want what they can't have"

"I'll think about it"

"Come on Tony I'll do anything"

That got his attention, his eyebrow went up and he gave her that annoying smirk

"Anything?"

Kate had a feeling that she had just made her problem a whole lot worse.

Please review.


	2. The contract

A/N Thanks for the reviews

A/N Thanks for the reviews. I don't own ncis or the characters.

"No way Tony"

"Look you said that you'd do anything and this is what I want you to do"

Kate looked down at the contract, she couldn't believe that Tony had actually draw one up listing the things that he wanted her to do. He had even got Abby and McGee to act as witness for the signing.

"Come on Katie sign it, it's not that bad"

"I am not going to call you the all knowing all powerful DiNozzo"

"It's a good nickname"

"Fine you can explain, why I'm calling you that to Gibbs"

"Alright cross that one off the list"

"I am not going to cook dinner for you everyday"

"Why not?"

"I have better things to do, than come over to your place to cook for you"

"Well I have better things to do, then pretending to be your boyfriend; we all have to make sacrifices for the greater good"

"I want you to know that I really hate you"

"You say that but I can tell your undressing me with your eyes"

"In you dreams DiNozzo"

"In my dreams it's not you; it's the busty blonde secretary and sometimes that redhead from accounting, and their not only using their eyes"

"I think I just threw up a little bit"

Abby sighed it was fun watching Kate and Tony fight, but Timmy looked really good today and she couldn't jump him while they were around.

"Enough" she said in her best Gibb imitation

"Kate you can cook for Tony twice a week, there problem settled"

"It isn't settled I'm not showing him my tattoo" Kate whined

"You'll show it to him after he's finished pretending to be your boyfriend. Now both of you sign the contract"

As soon as they had signed Abby grabbed Tim's arm and the practically flew out the door.

"So Katie you officially have a fake boyfriend, what kind of couple thing should we do first? I'm thinking lingerie shopping"

"You're a pig Dinozzo"

"Is that a no?"

"Let's just go up to the legal department I want this thing over with"

"Whatever you say cupcake"

"Cupcake?" Kate practically screcched the word

"I think pet names make it more believable"

I am not going to be able to live through this Kate thought.


	3. Hand holding

"Stop trying to hold my hand Dinozzo"

Thanks for reviews, sorry it hasn't been updated in a while I have a load of coursework.

"Stop trying to hold my hand Dinozzo"

"I'm trying to make it look believable, trust me, there's many other women who's hands I would much rather be holding"

Kate grimaced and then tried to turn it into a smile as they walked into the legal department.

"Stop checking out other women, we're meant to be deeply in love"

"I can be deeply in love and check out other women"

"I pity your girlfriends"

"You shouldn't, there with me"

"That's why I pity them"

"You know I'm not going to do you this favour if all your going to do is insult me"

Kate suddenly saw James coming towards them at an alarming speed, she quickly squeezed Tony's arm.

"I'm sorry, okay, you're the catch of the century, now just play along"

James strode up to them and held out his hand to Tony

"You must be Catlin's boyfriend"

Tony felt a slight shiver go up his back, this guy was seriously creepy, and no wonder Kate needed help.

"Yeah that's me, funny she hasn't mentioned you"

"Oh we've met a few times"

He then attempted to wink at Kate or at least Tony hoped it was a wink and the guy wasn't having a stroke.

Kate just stared at him. She had never seen someone look so creepy while winking before, to think of it, she had never seen somebody so creepy looking.

"Well me and Tony were just going to lunch so….. "

"I'd love to join you Catlin, thank you for that generous offer"

What, Kate thought to herself, that wasn't an invite, that was me trying to get us out of here.

Tony groaned inwardly, Kate had better pay for this lunch he thought.

Gibbs looked up from his desk as he saw Kate, Tony and a guy from legal walking towards the elevator

"Dinozzo, where do you think your going?"

"Lunch boss"

"You haven't finished any of your paperwork"

"I'll do it when I get back"

"You'll do it now!"

Kate looked up at Tony with pleading eyes.

"Don't leave me with this freak" she whispered

"Don't worry, I'll remind him you're taken"

She was about to ask how, when Tony grabbed her and kissed her, he was a surprisingly good kisser she thought but then again he had had a lot of practice.

Gibbs looked up and blinked at them. Had they forgotten the rule number 12?

Reviews will make me smile


	4. Explanations and evil schemes

Fake boyfriend

Fake boyfriend

A/N Sorry I haven't updated in so long.

Tony stepped away from the elevators slightly stunned, he could have swore Kate had kissed him back and wasn't just pretending to get that freak away from her. He didn't have long to ponder the thought as he saw Gibb's expression.

"Explain Dinozzo"

"Well Boss you see …"

Tony realised he couldn't tell Gibbs about the whole pretend boyfriend thing, because it all sounded pretty unbelievable, so there was only one thing for it.

"We're going out, like on dates and things boss"

"What about rule twelve Dinozzo?"

"Never mess with a marine's coffee if you want to live?"

"Never date a co-worker Dinozzo"

"Oh yeah that one"

Tony laughed nervously.

Gibbs sighed.

"Just try not to kill each other and no more kissing at work"

"Yes boss"

Kate watched the scene from the elevator, she was gona own Tony so much for this, well she could always just sleep with him and he might consider the debt repaid. Kate blushed she couldn't believe she had just contemplated sleeping with Dinozzo, Dinozzo off all people. The sooner the whole arrangement was over the better.

"Well Catlin should we go to lunch?"

James asked and offered her his arm

"Thanks but I'm going to help Tony with his paper work"

--

Abby was bouncing around the lab

"McGee this is perfect, I knew they would kiss I just never knew it would be this soon"

"But Abby there only pretending"

Abby scowled and punched him in the arm

"You're meant to be smart McGee, its all about subtext, and there clearly meant to be together"

McGee pouted and rubbed his arm

"Fine how do you suggest making them see it?"

Abby clasped her hands together

"All they need is a little push in the right direction, and we are just the ones to give it to them"

She ran her fingers up his tie and smiled wickedly

"So McGee are you going to help?"

McGee rolled his eyes he couldn't believe he was getting dragged into this.

"What's the plan?"

"Well here's what we have to do…"

A/N Please review, and make suggestions as to what you want to see in the next chapter.


	5. The plot thickens

A/N I know it's been so long since I've updated this but I've been really busy, and hope people are still interested in reading it.

"Look Dinozzo its not that I don't appreciate everything you've done"

"I don't see what the big deal Kate it's exactly the same thing I'm doing for you"

The deal thought Kate was for some reason she didn't want to see Tony with the redhead from accounting; she wished she had never mentioned that girls found guys already in relationships more desirable.

"Come on Kate I know this diner she goes to after work, all we have to do is show up there together"

"No Dinozzo I won't do it"

"I didn't want to have to do this Kate but if you don't do this tiny thing for me, I'll be forced to go to James and tell him that your single, better yet I'll tell him you broke up with me because you have feelings for him"

"You're blackmailing me?"

It wasn't blackmail Tony thought, and even if it was, he was completely justified in doing it, it wasn't like he could just ask Kate to go to the diner with him on a date she'd certainly turn him down.

"I'm just doing what needs to be done Katie"

"Fine"

The diner hadn't been that bad an idea Kate decided, the redhead hadn't turned up yet so she and Tony had just sat talking for the last half hour, she wondered if he realised their legs were touching under the table. God she needed to get a grip they had kissed once and now she was acting like she had a crush on him, which she absolutely did not have.

"Looks like your girlfriends no where to be seen Dinozzo"

She wouldn't be thought Tony she's in vacation in Palm Springs but Kate didn't need to know that little detail. He could feel her leg touching his under the table, Kate clearly hadn't realised yet and he wasn't about to point it out to her.

"Yeah well its only be half an hour, besides you're my girlfriend Katie"

"If only"

Crap, Kate realised she'd just that out loud, she tried to laugh it off

"Yeah if only I could be the great Dinozzo's girlfriend, since I know how nice you are to them, how you two time them and since I'm not a leggy twenty year old double D cup I don't see it happening anytime soon"

So that was how she saw him, well it was clear he was wasting his time, Tony decided it would be better for both of them if he just left, if only Kate wasn't so attractive it would be a lot easier

"There is more to me than that Kate"

He looked her straight in the eye and for a second Kate thought he was going to kiss her, and then he stood up and looked around.

"Well it's clear she isn't going to turn up, I best get going then see you tomorrow Kate"

Tony looked back down at her, how could he have considered kissing her, she probably would have shot him. Of all the women he could have fallen for Kate was defiantly the worst.

A few tables away Abby and McGee peered out from behind menus.

"See Abby nothing happened between them"

"How can you say that McGee, the chemistry between them is electric"

"Electric, they didn't even kiss, I wore this stupid disguise for nothing"

" Its not a stupid disguise I think you look very dignified with a moustache"

"Well next time you'll be spying on them alone"

"Don't be such a grouch McGee"

Abby slid her hand up McGee's arm

"Come on I just need a little more time to get them together"

McGee sighed this really wasn't going to be easy

A/N Please review, pretty please


End file.
